


Someone I Once Met

by QueenSnailGoddess147



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, AU - 1920's, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Deckerstar, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloe loves him back, Cute Lucifer, Deckerstar - Freeform, Deckerstar AU, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Lucifer falls in love with Chloe, Lucifer first meets Chloe in the 1920's, Lucifer is thrown back in Hell by Uriel, Reincarnation, Sad Lucifer, Sadness, The Roaring Twenties, Uriel kills Chloe, chloe dies, it gets happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSnailGoddess147/pseuds/QueenSnailGoddess147
Summary: Long ago, when Lucifer first came to visit Earth in the 1920’s, he met a woman by the name of Chloe Decker. Of course, she’s able to resist his charms and he finds it infuriating that he can’t seem to keep himself away from her.Despite how annoying and cocky she found him to be at first, she falls in love with him. Lucifer can’t help the feelings he has for her, so after briefly returning to hell to raise Maze out of hell, he declares that he’s never going back. Things are perfect, they’re happy and content- but that doesn’t last. Especially when good ol’ Dad decides Lucifer doesn’t deserve love and sends down Uriel to kill Chloe and punish Lucifer.Years later, after pushing Chloe out of mind he returns to Earth. Of course, with his luck, he meets a reincarnation of the Chloe he had once loved. Drawn to her, and completely desperate to have the women he loved back, he joins her on her investigation.





	1. The Destruction of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this AU I came up with! Originally, this was supposed to be a one shot, but I ended up writing more than I intended, so it'll be two chapters. As always, I hope you enjoy!

The roaring twenties were certainly something that interested Lucifer and left him with an almost unbearable amount of curiosity. Of course, he had been to the Earth a few times before, but this would be his first time back without it being a direct order from his Father. He had spent years obeying his Father, staying in hell and torturing the damned souls that resided there, but now he was ready for something new. Ready for a healthy change of pace. Or ready to stir up some trouble. 

“Maze,” He said, leaning himself against one of the cold stone walls that were lined with many different doors. Each door lead to a different human’s personal hell, and each one was different. Each customized just for the human. It was really something special, he had to admit. “I’m going on a little trip.” He said simply, watching as Maze raised an eyebrow, playing with a blade in one hand. 

“A trip?” She asked, not looking too amused as she frowned at him. “A trip to where, Lucifer?” She asked before letting out a rueful chuckle. “It’s hell, there’s not really anywhere you can take a ‘trip’ to.” She pointed out. 

Lucifer shook his head. “That’s why I’m going to take a trip upstairs.” He said pointedly, pushing himself off the wall and pushed his hands into his pockets. “I’ll be back in just a few days time, so don’t fret.” He stated. 

Maze grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere. “Fret?” She asked, shaking her head. “Lucifer, what do you mean? You can’t just leave hell!” She said with a dumbfounded look, almost looking disappointed in him. 

Lucifer scoffed, shaking his arm out of her grip. “Sure I can.” He said, and suddenly a pair of white wings appeared behind him, stretching out and causing Maze to jump back a few steps. She eyed his wings nervously, and he rolled his eyes at her. “It’ll all be fine, Maze.” He promised, though it was an empty one. In truth, he didn’t know what would happen if he were to leave. Would Dad toss him right back into the fiery pits of hell? Would one of his many brothers and sisters come to take him back? Would it cause literal hell on Earth? He didn’t know, and really he didn’t particularly care. He just wanted to test his luck, test what he could and couldn’t get away with. And he wanted to drink himself silly and see how many women he could get into bed with him. “I’ll be back before you know it,” he added and turned away from her. “You’re in charge until I get back.” He said, as if he were putting her in charge of babysitting a pet. In reality, he was putting her, a single demon, in charge of all of hell. 

Before she could protest any further, Lucifer flapped his wings and he was gone. When he next opened his eyes, he was in the middle of the street, surrounded by people who ignored him. He quickly tucked his wings away before any human’s did notice him and took in a deep breath of fresh air before he let out a content sigh. No angel to toss him back, no dear old Dad angrily throwing him back into the pit, just- people. Human’s everywhere he looked, and perhaps he was a bit overwhelmed by it all. Lucifer blinked and frowned when a car stopped in front of him, the driver blaring their horn angrily at him in attempts to coax him to move. He glared at the driver, silently walking out from the middle of the street. He instead settled for walking down the sidewalk of the lively city, looking around. He frowned when he realized he had absolutely no clue where he was, and looked around for a map, but found none. Instead, he settled for walking up to a women with an exceptionally short dress and tapped her shoulder lightly. “Excuse me?” He asked politely.

The women had short brown hair, styled into a bob cut. She turned around, blinking at him a bit before she smiled. “Why are you wearing a skirt?” She asked, gesturing to his outfit. 

He looked down at himself and frowned. He was wearing a long, dark brown tunic, long baggy and dark pants under it. It was similar to what his brother and sister’s wore in heaven. After looking around, he supposed it wasn’t the most appropriate outfit for the times. “It’s a bit odd, isn’t it?” He countered her question with his own question, rather than answering her. 

She let out a small laugh and nodded her head. “A bit.” She said and extended her hand to him. “I’m Ella.” She greeted with a warm smile. 

Lucifer smirked and shook her hand gently. “Lucifer.” He greeted in return, enjoying the shocked look he got in response to his name. 

Ella blinked a bit before her friendly smile returned. “Is that a show name?” She asked before excitedly grasping his arm with both her hands and she jumped a bit. The girl really did have some energy to her. “You work at that theater place, don’t you?” She asked, not giving him any time to reply as she continued. “Oh, you do!” She exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. “I just love going there to watch their shows, it’s always so lively! Not to mention how they serve liquor under the counter.” She said, mumbling the last part and nudged him teasingly in the ribs with her elbow. 

Lucifer forced himself to smile, a bit overwhelmed by how excitable the girl was. “Ah… Yes.” He said, glancing away slightly to search for an out, but there was none. “Why don’t you lead me to this theater place?” He suggested instead, raising his eyebrows towards her expectantly and smirked. 

Ella practically beamed with excitement, taking him by the hand and lead him down the sidewalk. He couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips, but she didn’t seem to notice. The girl lead him for what was only a few minutes into a shady looking building. Inside, the lights were low and the music was a beautiful sounding jazz music. He let his eyes wanders around with interest, allowing the girl to lead him further into the place. Lucifer stopped besides her at the bar, his eyes wandering to the bartender. It was a man that couldn’t be more than 30, his hands working to clean glasses. 

Ella leaned over the counter, her dress hiking up a bit in the back and Lucifer couldn’t help when his eyes wander down to her rear. She was quite an attractive girl, but he didn’t think he would be able to handle her hyperness if he ever found himself in bed with her. She was a little much to keep up with, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy her presence. She had been quite helpful so far, after all. 

“Hey, Dan!” Ella greeted towards the other male, and Lucifer’s eyes snapped back to the bartender, raising a brow slightly. “Where’s Chloe?” She asked curiously. 

Dan shrugged his shoulders, putting down the glass he had been cleaning and focused his attention on Ella instead. “Who knows.” He said with a heavy sigh and Ella frowned. 

“You two are still fighting?” She asked, tilting her head and leaned her head in the palm of her hand. She looked disappointed and Lucifer couldn’t help the curiosity that poked at him. He didn’t ask about it though, deciding to listen to their conversation instead. 

“Yeah.” Dan said, frowning to Ella. “She just can’t seem to let certain things go… And I don’t know, Ella.” He paused for a moment. “It’s just been hard lately.” 

Ella nodded her head, listening intently to Dan before she spoke. “I’m sure things will work out if they’re meant to be.” She said softly and reached out to hold one of Dan’s hand within her own, but it didn’t go beyond that. She squeezed his hand for a few seconds before letting go. “And even if you guys don’t work everything out, I’m sure you’ll still be friends. And at least that’s something.” She said with a small smile.

Dan couldn’t help but smile back to her. “Thanks, Ella.” He said sincerely and he finally focused his attention onto the male next to his friend. He raised an eyebrow towards Lucifer expectantly. “Who’s this?” He asked towards Ella. 

“A friend.” Ella said with a smile and glanced to Lucifer. “He calls himself Lucifer. A real showman.” She said gleefully, her hand moving to Lucifer’s arm and she squeeze his bicep tightly. 

Lucifer forced himself not to pull away and look to Dan. “A pleasure to meet you.” He greeted, to which Dan nodded his head. 

“I can tell he’s a showman.” He said and smirked a bit. “I mean, a skirt?” He asked, gesturing to Lucifer’s outfit. 

Lucifer sighed heavily. Again with the skirt comment? He frowned, but forced himself to remain friendly. “Speaking of which,” He looked to Ella. “Would you mind helping me shop for some new clothing?” He asked curiously. 

Ella nodded her head and looked absolutely thrilled. Impossibly more excited than she had before, and Lucifer couldn’t understand her excitement. “Of course!” She exclaimed nad unexpectedly leaned in to hug Lucifer tightly.

Lucifer kept his arms at his sides, his eyes wide with surprise and he tensed in her arms. She didn’t seem to notice as she pulled away, still holding his arms and smiled to him. “It would be my honor.” She said and Lucifer forced a smile, nodding his head. 

Ella turned, grabbing Lucifer’s hand and started leading him out. “See you later, Dan!” She called to the bartender as she pulled Lucifer along. He allowed himself to be pulled, not complaining once. She took him into several stores, even making him try on some clothing, but she didn’t allow him to buy anything that she didn’t approve of. It was actually quite annoying, but he decided against commenting on it. If she was going to be nice and help him out, then he was going to be as nice as he possibly could towards her. 

“How about this one?” He asked, pushing back the curtain of the small changing room and stepped out. He wore a black tux, a white dress shirt under it, accompanied by a black bow tie to finish off the look. 

Ella stared at him in awe, her eyes wide and she nodded her head quickly. “Yes yes yes!” She said and got up, once again hugging him, but this time she let go a lot quicker. “You just have to get this one!” She exclaimed. 

Lucifer chuckled softly, nodding his head. “Okay, okay. I will.” He stated and walked over to the man behind the register. After a small conversation with the male, he managed to buy the tux for half the price it originally was, amazing Ella and causing her to hug him. Again. He really didn’t understand how she was so openly affectionate with someone she had just met, but he didn’t question it. 

“Thank you, Ella.” He said to her as they exited the store. She was holding his arm with both of her hands, leaning pretty close to him. He didn’t mind it, he found, but instead invited it. It was a lot better than her surprise hugs. A lot more toned down, a calmer way for her to show her affection. “You’ve really helped me a lot today… However can I repay you?” He asked, tilting his head. 

Ella paused before she smiled to him. “There is one thing you could do for me.” She said and stopped walking, hesitating as she pulled away from him and stood in front of him. 

“What is it, dear?” He asked, looking to her curiously. 

She hummed softly. “Could you come with me to a party?” She asked. “It’s in an hour, and I’m sure almost everyone else is going to have someone with them. And I don’t.” She shrugged her shoulders.

Lucifer smiled to her. “Of course.” He stated, nodding his head. “It would be my honor.” He said, watching as her face lit up and she pulled him in for a hug. He sighed heavily, but this time he hugged her back, only briefly before he pulled away from her. 

 

An hour passed quickly; especially since they spent the free time walking aimlessly through the city. Lucifer quickly discovered that they were in New York City, and was quite pleased to learn this. It was a wonderful city, afterall. And he was quite glad that Ella decided to show him around, not questioning why he had absolutely no clue where he was. He supposed she guessed he was just visiting, but she never asked his reasoning for being there. It was nice, to say the least. 

With ten minutes to spare, Ella turned to him and smiled brightly. “It’s time to start heading to the party.” She announced before pausing. “... You don’t have to do this.” She said smiling.

Lucifer shook his head and waved her off. “Nonsense.” He stated and laced their arms together, looking down to her. “Lead the way, darling.” He said, and she complied almost instantly. It was a short walk of just a few minutes. He didn’t mind the silence that followed the walk, Ella holding onto his arm as she lead him to an expensive looking neighborhood. Mansions lined the street, but she headed towards the largest one that there was and walked him right up to the door. 

“Ella Lopez.” She announced to the man guarding the door. He glanced down to the chart of names that he had before he eyed Lucifer oddly. “He’s my plus one.” She added with a proud mile and Lucifer nodded.

“I’m her plus one.” He said with a smirk. 

The guard moved aside, allowing them entry and Lucifer took his time to run his eyes over every item in the large home. “Any background I should know about this party?” He asked curiously, looking back to her.

Ella shrugged. “Not really.” She said and looked to him, leading him to a large ballroom. He couldn’t help but look away from her to examine the room. “The party is hosted by a wealthy family who owns a lot of the city. I don’t know the owner personally; she invited people who work at the places she owns… I think her name is Charlotte Richards.” She said thoughtfully. 

Lucifer nodded his head and looked back to Ella. She smiled as she looked to one of the tables in the back. “That’s Dan and Chloe!” She announced and began dragging him in that direction. He frowned a bit, not particularly liking Dan, but he allowed himself to be pulled anyways, curious as to who Chloe was. 

Ella beamed when Dan and Chloe noticed her, forcing Lucifer into a seat next to her. They sat across the table from the other couple and Ella instantly began talking. “Hey!” She greeted, smiling towards Chloe. “I haven’t seen you in so long!” She said. Lucifer swore that if she could, Ella would be hugging Chloe tightly right that moment. 

Chloe nodded her head. “Yeah, it’s been a while.” She agreed, her hands on her lap as she leaned forwards. Unlike most women, Chloe didn’t have a bob style hair cut; rather, her hair was still long and pinned back into a tight bun. She wore a short, deep red dress, accompanied with a small, fur cover up draped across her shoulders tastefully. Lucifer had to admit, she was quite attractive and he felt the sudden pang of need- a need to sleep with her. He doubted that would happen with Dan sitting directly next to her. His eyes glanced down, trying to catch a look of her hands, searching for a wedding ring. Suddenly, she raised her hands out of her lap to lean her elbows on the table instead. Damn. There was in fact a shiny, gold ring on her ring finger. 

Lucifer frowned, looking away from her and focused his attention on couples that danced and swayed and drank on the dance floor. His attention was snapped back when Ella elbowed him in his side, and he looked to her.

“Are you listening?” She asked, frowning a bit and looked disappointed. 

Lucifer forced a smile. He had agreed to come, and this was his way of repaying her so he should try to play nice. “Sorry, I tuned out for a moment there.” He apologized, tilting his head. 

Ella couldn’t help but smile. “It’s okay.” She said and shrugged her shoulders as she glanced back to Chloe. “This is Lucifer.” She introduced. 

Chloe raised an eyebrow and looked curiously to the man sitting besides Ella. She had never seen the man before, and Ella had never spoke of him, so she assumed they had just met. “Lucifer?” She repeated, eyeing his suspiciously. “Is that a stage name?” She asked to Lucifer and he let out a short chuckle. 

“God given, I’m afraid.” He replied and looked to her with a smirk. 

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes, though it was playful. “Right.” She said and cleared her throat. “I’m Chloe.” She introduced. 

Lucifer stared at her for a moment before he nodded his head softly. “Chloe.” He repeated and hummed softly. “What do you do for a living, Chloe?” He asked curiously, testing her name on his tongue. 

Chloe paused for a moment. “I’m trying to make detective, but it’s not really working out.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders. “... I’m pretty much an intern at the police station with the amount of crap work they give me.” 

Dan frowned softly. “There aren’t many female detectives, Chloe.” He pointed out. “I told you there was only a slim chance they’d hire you as a detective.” 

Chloe frowned back at him. “Yeah, I know that, Dan.” She said, a harshness in her tone that seemed to only make Dan angry. “I just wish you’d support me a little.” She continued, seeming to ignore the way Dan glared at her. “Maybe tell me, ‘you can do it, sweetie’, instead of telling me it’s a silly dream.” 

Dan scoffed at her, rolling his eyes as he looked away. Ella cut off their argument before any more things could be said, standing from her seat. “Dance with me, Dan.” She blurted and held out her hand. 

Dan eyed Ella for a few seconds before he sighed and rose from his seat, taking her hand. “Of course.” He said and lead her to the dance floor, leaving Lucifer and Chloe alone at the table. 

Chloe sighed heavily and dropped her head into her hands, looking drained and tired. She averted her eyes from Lucifer, glaring off at nothing. 

Lucifer silently sat there, debating on what he should say or do. He wasn’t a therapist or anything, so he didn’t see the point in trying to help. Anything he said probably wouldn’t be the right thing to say, so instead he stood up and offered his hand to her. “Why do we go for a walk?” He suggested, giving her a soft and friendly smile in attempts to coax her into saying yes.

Chloe seemed to hesitate for a few moments before she reached out and took his hand. She rose to her feet, using her free hand to pull her dress down and allowed him to lead her towards the exit. She moved her hand up to grip at the sleeve of his jacket instead, walking close to him. 

Lucifer hummed, opening the door and lead her outside. It was quiet outside, compared to the loudness of the ballroom. To his surprise, it was quite warm for how late in the day it was. He guessed that it was late spring, judging by the weather and he couldn’t help but smile at that fact. He had picked such a nice time to visit, he thought. 

“Sorry about that.” Chloe said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked to her with confusion, and she continued. “The arguing. It must’ve been awkward for you and Ella to sit there and endure that.” She said softly. 

Lucifer waved her off with his hand and smirked. “Not at all, Detective.” He said, leading her along with his arm, walking slowly through the yard. The grass was freshly cut, giving the area a grassy smell, one that he was sure reminded him of summer. Despite him never really spending a full summer on Earth. It was just a nice kind of scent, he guessed. “It was very douchey of Dan to suggest that you can’t make detective.” 

Chloe looked to him, pausing. “He’s probably right.” She said and looked away, staring at her feet as they walked. “There’s only one female detective, and the only reason she got her job was because her husband is the lieutenant. I’m never going to be detective… it’s a silly dream.” She said, letting out a bitter laugh. 

Lucifer scoffed, stopping walking and pulled himself away from her. He stopped in front of her and defiantly crossed his arms. “If I, the Devil himself, can forced my way out of hell and defy my father all in one day, then you can make detective.” He announced. 

Chloe couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her as she covered her mouth, glancing to him. “You’re ridiculous.” She said softly, in a teasing manner. 

Lucifer gasped, putting a hand over his heart. “Ridiculous?” He exclaimed and shook his head and turned away from her. “I am most certainly not!” 

Chloe let out more of a laugh, and he enjoyed the sound of it. He preferred her happy, he concluded, as he turned around to face her again. 

“In all seriousness, Detective…” He paused, looking into her eyes. “I believe in you. Don’t listen to your douchey husband.” He stated. 

Chloe smiled sadly, looking away from him and awkwardly rubbed her arm. “Kind of wished I hadn’t jumped into marrying him.” She said. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. “Is it because he’s a douche?” He asked, tilting his head. “Because he’s a real big douche.” 

She giggled again. “He was sweet when we first met.” She said and shrugged. “... I rushed into marriage because my mother said I needed a husband, and I guess I’m regretting it now because-” She cut herself off, shaking her head. “I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.” She said and started to walk again. 

He followed at her side, still looking to her. “Tell me, detective…” He hummed softly, pausing for effect, waiting for her to meet his eyes. “What do you desire?” He asked.

She stopped walking again, staring into his eyes for a few moments. She smiled and raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. “What kind of question is that?” She asked, waving him off. “Stop being weird.” 

Lucifer blinked, pausing and stopped walking as he stared at her. She stopped walking to, turning to look at him. He cleared his throat. “... What do you desire, Chloe?” He tried again, squinting his eyes to almost glare at her. 

Chloe frowned to him. “I don’t know.” She said, shaking her head. “That’s a weird question, Lucifer…” She said as she shook her head and walked again. He followed her, confusion written all over his face, but he didn’t say anything. 

“I don’t understand.” He said after a few moments, and she looked to him again, raising an eyebrow. 

“Don’t understand what?” She asked curiously. 

Lucifer let out a weak chuckle. “I affect everyone.” He stated, and she remained silent as he continued. “There’s no exceptions, but… You’re different.” He stated. He thought for a moment before he smirked and he grabbed her wrist, tugging her closer to him and leaned close to her lips. 

Chloe blinked, looking shocked as her face flushed and she stared up at him. “Wh-what are you doing?” She gasped, pausing before she pulled herself away from him. “Even if I don’t want to be, I’m still married, Lucifer.” She hissed, glaring at him. 

Lucifer sighed heavily, it setting in that she really wasn’t affected by him, and he hated it. But it also made him want her even more. “Of course.” He stated, nodding his head and awkwardly looked away from her. “I’m sorry.” He apologized, frowning softly. “That was wrong of me… Can we start again?” He asked softly. 

Chloe glared at him for a few seconds more before she let out a heavy sigh and nodded her head. She had to admit, she did like him. Even if he was weird and annoying. “Yeah, okay. Just don’t pull anything like that again.” She warned and he nodded his head. 

 

It took him two weeks and three days for him to end up in Chloe’s bed- but this felt different. It wasn’t his normal one night fling that he was used to, and he certainly wasn’t accustomed to the feelings of affection that bubbled up in his chest and took him over. 

“I love you.” He blurted one night while he held Chloe in his arms. They were both nearly nude, both only wearing their under garments. He felt her tense in his arms, her facing away from him as he spooned her. He expected rejection, to be pushed away and to be thrown out, but instead she slowly turned around. 

“... Do you… Mean it?” She asked hesitantly, facing him now. Her eyes were filled with hope, and love and everything he could have hoped for. He couldn’t help the smile the spread across his lips. 

“I mean it.” He replied, biting his lower lip nervously. 

Chloe flushed softly and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck to pull him in close. “I love you too…” She muttered, nuzzling the side of his face.

Lucifer blushed, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist to keep her close. He didn’t know what this meant, but he knew he never wanted to have to leave Earth. He wanted to forever stay there with Chloe, and to never have to leave her side. He wanted her- no, needed her, to be his forever. 

Over the next couple of days, he finally provided Chloe with the proof that she needed to confirm he was the Devil. It was his last test to prove she really loved him. Nervousness crept over him as he spread his wings out, averting his eyes. She stared with wide eyes at his large, white wings. 

“Oh, Lucifer…” She muttered, and quickly moved to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “This changes nothing.” She stated firmly, kissing his cheek before she pressed a kiss to his lips. Chloe pulled back, a smile on her lips as she looked to him. “I love you so much.” She said, her bright blue eyes gleaming with happiness. 

Lucifer coudln’t help but smile back to her and nodded his head. “I love you too, Chloe.” He said and pulled her into another kiss, his arms wrapped firmly around her middle. 

 

It was easier than he expected to get Maze to come with him to Earth. She simply seemed relieved that he was fine and hadn’t been caught by his father yet. When he first introduced Maze to Chloe, it was awkward to say the least. Maze, being a demon, didn’t know how to properly act around humans- asides from torture. 

“This is why you haven’t come back to hell?” Maze asked, gesturing her hand to Chloe with a small frown on her lips. “A human?” She asked, looking to him with disbelief. 

Lucifer sighed heavily. “Yes, Mazikeen.” He stated, raising an eyebrow. “And I’m not leaving, either.” He stated, watching as her face dropped.

Maze shook her head. “You can’t stay here forever.” She said, crossing her arms. 

Chloe frowned, but didn’t interrupt their conversation. She shrunk back into her seat, feeling she had no real place even being in the same room with them- they weren’t human, and she was just some random human that would die one day. Why Lucifer liked her so much, she would never understand.

Lucifer reached his hand out to grasp Chloe’s, squeezing her hand comfortingly. “I’ll stay here as long as Chloe’s here.” He stated firmly, looking to Chloe instead of Maze. 

Chloe blinked and blushed softly, her feet fidgeting awkwardly. She smiled softly to Lucifer, and he leaned into place a kiss on her lips. 

It took Maze awhile, but after a couple of weeks she turned around and started to act friendly towards Chloe. What could she say? She actually sort of liked the human. And if Lucifer needed her here for support, than that was enough for her. Besides the fact that she actually kind of liked being on Earth with all the humans. 

“Good morning, Chloe.” Maze greeted as she made her way into Chloe’s shared home with Dan. Chloe and Dan had decided to end their relationship, though they had never fully gotten a divorce. It just wasn’t something that people usually did. The only reason Chloe still lived with him was to keep up appearances with people on the outside. Being apart of the police department, she wanted to keep up appearances. Especially since she was so close to making Detective. 

“Morning, Maze.” Chloe greeted, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of her. “Where’s Lucifer?” She asked curiously, watching as the other female sat down across from her. 

“I thought he was here.” Maze said as she shrugged her shoulders. She paused only for a moment before she continued. “Anyways, are we still splitting rent and sharing a place?” She asked and smiled, looking excited. It was a rare look for Maze that Chloe enjoyed. “I found this really cool place. It’s nice and cheap.” She said with a grin, pulling a folded piece of newspaper out from the front of her dress and unfolded it. She placed if in front of Chloe on the table and pointed her finger at an add for an apartment. 

Chloe looked to it and hummed. “Looks good.” She said with a small smile, enjoying when Maze’s grin grew wider. 

“Cool!” Maze exclaimed, getting up and turned to leave. She paused at the door. “I’ll be back later to chat with Lucifer.” She said and Chloe nodded, watching as Maze left. 

She frowned when the home was filled with an empty silence. Dan had already left for the day, and Lucifer was nowhere in sight. He had left late last night, about 2 am claiming there was something important he had to do, and he still wasn’t back. It worried her, to say the least. 

Chloe sighed heavily as she stood from her seat, pouring her coffee down the sink drain and decided to get ready for the day instead of worrying. After all, she still had work that day. 

Everything went normally at first. That was until her lieutenant walked up to her desk, wearing a confident smile. “I heard you’ve been working hard lately, Decker.” He stated and she nodded her head softly. 

She had been doing most of the other officer’s paperwork as of late, trying to prove she could be a good detective. She even solved a couple of cases on her own, assisting a few detective’s on their cases. “Yeah!” She said and smiled. “I have.” 

“Well,” He smiled brightly and pulled a detective’s badge out from his back pocket, holding it out to her. “It’s your lucky day. You’ve made detective.” He announced, and she couldn’t be more happy. 

Chloe beamed as she took the badge, quickly thanking the lieutenant and smiled to him. “I won’t disappoint you!” She said. 

“I would hope not.” He said with a chuckle. “Now, you’ve got a case.” He said before giving her an address.

She thanked him once more, raising up out of her seat and headed out of the precinct. She hurried to the crime scene, driving her car with a happy smile. She couldn’t wait to tell Lucifer, couldn’t wait to see the proud smile on his face- the way he would hug her and congratulate her. 

Chloe parked her car in a mostly empty lot, getting out of her car swiftly and made her way onto the crime scene. She flashed her badge to a couple officers who let her onto the scene. A couple of them congratulated her, to which she would smile and thank them. She walked over to the forensic analyst, the male kneeling next to a corpse. There was another detective next to him, already speaking with him so she stayed silent for a moment.

“What do we have?” She asked when the other detective finished speaking. 

The male looked to her, pausing for a few moments. “Why don’t I explain it to you?” He suggested, tilting his head and started leading her away from the body. “Since it’s your first case?” 

Chloe slowly nodded her head, hesitantly allowing herself to be lead away. She wasn’t familiar with the detective, but then again she didn’t know every face from the precinct, either. “Oh.” She said and cleared her throat. “Yeah, okay. Thank you.” She said with a small, nervous smile. Something about him seemed off, leaving her to feel weary. She pushed the feeling away, ignoring it and suppressing it instead. 

“Excellent.” He said and blandly began explaining the case to her. When he was done, he asked, “Any questions?”, smiling to her. 

She thought for a moment. “No… I think I got it.” She forced a smile onto her face, simply wanting to end the interaction. “Thank you so much.” She said and began walking away. She froze, her body tensing as he grabbed her arm. She winced at how harsh his grip was, and whipped her head to look to him. “O-ow. That hurts.” She said in hopes he’d release her arm.

Instead, his grip tightened and her eyes widened as she tried to pull away, but he wouldn’t let go. “I’m sorry, but….” He paused and she could feel her heart pound in her chest. “You must die.” He stated, his face blank, lacking an emotions. 

“What?” She choked out, confusion on her face and she searched for an answer in her brain, but found none. She tried to pull her arm away, but he roughly pulled her in close, raising his blade in time for it to plunge into her abdomen as he brought her close. 

Chloe gasped in pain, struggling and trying to push him away, but he twisted the blade and her knees felt weak. She froze in fear, unable to move or call out for help. 

“I don’t see how Lucifer could love something so weak…” She heard the man say before he was pushing her, and she hit the ground with a hard thump. Chloe watched as he stepped over her limp body, stowing the blade away and disappeared from sight. She breathed heavily, bringing her hands weakly to her wound and tried to apply pressure, but she felt too much blood and she felt too woozy. Her head spun as she fought to stay awake, blinking her eyes wildly. It was no use. She was going to die. 

“L-Lucifer…” She choked out weakly, coughing and choking on her own blood. She looked around desperately, but there was no one around. No one to help or save her. Chloe felt as her limbs went completely numb, and her consciousness left her completely. 

 

The pain of seeing Chloe’s lifeless corpse was nothing like he had ever felt before. It felt like someone had stabbed him over and over again in the gut, making him feel sick to his stomach. Lucifer bent down onto his knees, his hand gripping at Chloe’s lifeless, blood covered hand, searching for any sign of life- but there was none. She was gone, and he knew it. 

“I’m so sorry, Chloe…” He mumbled as he stared into her lifeless grey eyes. He missed the once bright blue eyes that would look back to him with happiness, or with anger. “You didn’t deserve this.” He said softly and leaned down slowly, pressing a kiss to her forehead and used one hand to gently close her eyes. 

“It’s time to go back, brother.” He heard behind him, and he whipped his head around so quickly that he thought he was going to faint for a moment, but he didn’t. 

It took him a moment to recognize the man in front of him. He blinked, pushing back to the sting of tears as he stood to his feet. “Uriel?” He asked, disbelief in his voice. 

Uriel nodded his head softly. “Come now. Father wants you to return to Hell.” He stated, raising an eyebrow expectantly. 

“You kill her.” Lucifer choked out, feeling his anger bubbling up inside him. 

Uriel sighed heavily and frowned. “Brother, tell me you really didn’t feel anything for that weak, pathetic sack of meat?” He asked with a tilt of his head. 

Lucifer stared at his brother, dumbfounded by his words. He couldn’t control himself as he rushed forwards, raising his fist and aimed to punch his brother in the jaw. Instead, Uriel moved to the side and Lucifer tumbled to the ground, his hands and knees hitting the dirt as he grunted. 

“Pathetic.” He heard his brother say, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up again, they were in Hell and Maze was standing besides him. 

“Why?” Lucifer asked, looking up to his brother with tears running down his cheeks. 

Uriel looked confused, a frown on his face. “Why else?” He asked. “Father commanded it.” He stated it, as if it were the answer to every question in the world. Like it would solve every problem they had. 

Lucifer scoffed. “Of course…” He muttered weakly, and without another word his brother disappeared, leaving him and Maze alone.


	2. Finding Love Where It Hurts Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that…?” Lucifer asked in a hushed tone, his eyes focused on Chloe as she questioned a nervous looking male. Lucifer could feel his hands were shaking, his heart racing in his chest as he stared. 
> 
> Maze frowned, looking to Lucifer. “Not the Chloe you knew.” She stated, elbowing his arm to get him to look to her. “... I never thought reincarnation was real.” She mumbled, mostly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, posting the last chapter in the same day? More likely than you think. 
> 
> I finished this fic within a week and I proofread it a couple of times, though there is probably still mistakes. Sorry for any if there is! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment!

Lucifer spent years mourning Chloe’s death, decades even- thinking what he could have done different. It was no use though. There was nothing he could change, especially now. She was dead, and he was stuck in hell. That was final. This was how things were supposed to be. 

By the year 2000 he had pushed Chloe completely from his mind. It had been 80 years, after all. Besides, he was the Devil. One silly human shouldn’t have affected him the way it did. 

Lucifer began visiting Earth again after 2010; it was simple little trips. Nothing big. He would go for a couple of days, drink booze and have a couple quick affairs with some women. It didn’t go farther than that. Maze eyed his wearily every time he would return, her eyes warning him that he shouldn’t go back. Trying to remind him of what he had once lost, but he ignored her. It was ridiculous of her to try and prevent him from going back. 

“I think I want to buy a club.” He said thoughtfully after Maze had exited one of the doors that lead to someone’s personal hell. 

Maze frowned at him. “For what?” She asked, wiping the blood from one of her blades onto a dirty rag she had. “You only ever visit for a few days, it’s not worth it.” She said blandly. 

Lucifer hummed softly, shrugging his shoulders. “I want to stay.” He said simply, turning away from her. 

Maze blinked and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn back to her. “You’re joking, right?” She hissed angrily. “We’re never staying there again!” She growled angrily. 

Lucifer frowned at her. “Don’t be ridiculous, Maze. It won’t be forever.” He hummed softly. “Perhaps a few years. Then we’ll come back when I grow bored.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Do you not remember what happened last time you decided to stay?” She snapped, and he grabbed her arm roughly. 

“Don’t.” He growled, his eyes flashing red as a warning to her. “Don’t,” He repeated, glaring at her. “Talk about that. Understand?” 

Maze hesitantly nodded her head and pulled her arm away from him. “... Fine.” She muttered weakly, looking away and paused for a moment. “You weren’t the only one affected by her death.” She couldn’t help but add, and he snapped to look at her. 

“Mazikeen!” He growled angrily, pushing her back. She hit her back against the stone wall with a grunt and glared to him. 

“Fine!” She growled. “I’m sorry… Whatever. I’ll drop it.” She shook her head. 

Lucifer eyed her for a few moments before he cleared his throat and adjusted his tux, brushing off invisible dirt. “... I’m leaving now. I won’t come back for you if you don’t come with me.” He stated, pausing. “Are you coming?” 

Maze sighed heavily and nodded her head. “Of course.” She said, watching as his wings spread out behind him, and then they were gone. Earth had changed a lot from her last visit, she noted. From what human’s wore, to the cars they drove- everything was different, and she couldn’t help but feel completely out of place. 

Lucifer smirked to him, eyeing her ‘hellish’ attire. “You need some new clothes.” He noted and she frowned at him. 

“It’s completely different.” She stated, starting to walk alongside him, allowing him to lead her down the sidewalk. 

He nodded his head, completely agreeing with her. “It has changed quite a bit, seeing you were here almost 100 years ago.” He stated, and she nodded her head. 

 

It didn’t take long before Lucifer had purchased the nightclub of his choosing, and soon he was running a successful business as a nightclub owner. Maze didn’t understand him, but went along with it, agreeing to be his bartender. Whatever made him happy. 

“We have a bachelor party tonight.” He said as he approached the bar counter, smirking to her. They had only been in LA for a few weeks, and he was already quite popular, especially since he threw some pretty ‘wild parties’, as the humans called them. 

“Right.” She answered, nodding her head and continued cleaning wine glasses, making sure there were no spots. 

Lucifer hummed softly. “This was a good idea.” He stated, smirking to her. “It’s good for you to do something other than torture.”

“It is?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow. She didn’t see how that could be possible. 

He nodded his head and slapped his palm onto the counter. “Welp! I’ll be back in time for the party!” He announced before turning and left. 

A couple hours later, and Lux was completely packed full of people; humans were drinking, dancing, and grinding. Maze watched them with fascination, serving drinks when it was needed. She watched as Lucifer drank and mingled amongst the humans. He looked happy, she noted, but how real could his happiness be? She sighed heavily, pouring herself a glass of scotch and absent mindedly sipped at it. She raised an eyebrow expectantly when the music in the club suddenly shut off and glanced to the stairs. 

“LAPD!” A familiar looking women announced, her badge raised high in the air, police officers in uniform lined up behind her. 

Maze frowned, eyeing the women suspiciously, but didn’t move from her spot. 

“I need everyone out who isn’t related to Christopher Hinds!” She announced, her eyes glancing to the said male. He was the bachelor who the party was for, the man destined to be married the next morning. 

Christopher stood from where he had been seated. “What’s going on?” He asked with a frowned. 

Chloe frowned back, walking down the stairs. “You’re wife has been murdered.” She announced, tucking her badge back onto her belt and walk over to him. The officer’s who had accompanied her began to sift through the people, sending people who didn’t need to be questioned out of the club. Within ten minutes, there were only 11 people left in the club, including Maze and Lucifer. 

Lucifer had made his way over to Maze a few minutes after Chloe had began her questioning, starting with Christopher and making it through the other bachelor’s the male had invited. 

“Is that…?” Lucifer asked in a hushed tone, his eyes focused on Chloe as she questioned a nervous looking male. Lucifer could feel his hands were shaking, his heart racing in his chest as he stared. 

Maze frowned, looking to Lucifer. “Not the Chloe you knew.” She stated, elbowing his arm to get him to look to her. “... I never thought reincarnation was real.” She mumbled, mostly to herself. 

Lucifer chuckled weakly, shaking his head as he looked to Maze. “Me neither.” he said softly, pausing. “I suppose this is Dad’s way of making my life as horrible as it could be…” He said with a fake smile. 

“Lucifer…” Maze began, but Chloe was making her way over to them now, so she quieted down. 

“Detective Decker.” Chloe introduced to the two before looking to Lucifer. “Are you the owner?” She asked. 

Lucifer cleared his throat and forced himself to speak. Not his Chloe, he reminded himself. This woman didn’t know him, was a completely different person- even if she looked exactly like the woman he had once fallen for. “Yes.” He said through gritted teeth, ignoring the eyebrow she raised at him. 

“Alright.” She said and gesturing over her shoulder. “Can I talk to you alone?” She asked. “I just have a couple questions.” She stated.

He nodded his head stiffly and followed her over to one of the couches. He took a seat on the leather couch, grabbing a glass that was on the table before him and down the liquor. 

She eyed him oddly with a frown. “You look like you have something to hide.” She commented. 

Lucifer let out a chuckle. “Do I, Detective?” He asked and forced himself to regain his composer. “I’m sorry.” He apologized, shaking his head. “I simply didn’t expect this.” He said and motioned to all the police officers in his club. 

Chloe nodded her head softly. “Understandable.” She said before continuing. “How well do you know Christopher?” She asked.

Lucifer shrugged. “I met him a week ago after he called asking if he could host a bachelor party at my club. Then we met again today when he showed up for the party.” He said honestly and she nodded her head. 

“Okay.” She said, standing a few feet in front of him. “Did you ever meet his bride to be?” She questioned.

“No.” He stated, looking up to Chloe. “Is this really necessary, Detective?” He asked, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

She frowned at him. “Yes. It’s necessary for me to question any possible suspects.” She paused before adding with a sigh. “Though it’s highly unlikely you had anything to do with her murder. But I still have to ask.” 

Lucifer nodded his head, and she continued to ask a couple more questions before she pulled a card out of her pants pocket and held it out to him. “Contact me if you think of anything that could help with that case.” She stated. 

He hesitantly reached out to take the card. “Of course, Detective.” He stated, forcing a smile. She smiled back, pausing before she walked away to talk to another detective that Lucifer hadn’t even noticed had shown up. He grimaced when the male appeared to be a reincarnation of Dan. 

Lucifer almost didn’t believe his eyes. He watched as Chloe spoke to Dan in a hushed tone, frowning to him and Dan frowned back. They didn’t seem to be on good terms and he almost enjoyed that fact. Of course Dan’s reincarnation would also be a douche. Lucifer got back up and headed over to Maze. 

“Want to go home yet?” The demon asked with a frown on here face, her hand holding up her face as her elbow leaned on the counter. 

“No.” Lucifer stated, staring over at the Detective with curious eyes. He couldn’t help it- he still loved her, still wanted to hold her and be close to her. Even if this wasn’t necessarily his Chloe, it was still Chloe. 

Maze scoffed. “I can’t believe you.” She said with disbelief. Lucifer ignored her, an idea popping into his mind as he walked back over to where Chloe was chatting with Dan. He cleared his throat once he was a foot away from them. 

“Excuse me.” He said politely, waiting for both detective’s to focus their eyes on him. Dan looked pissed off, as if they had been arguing. Chloe seemed to mask any anger she had and cleared her throat, looking to Lucifer expectantly.   
“Yes?” She asked curiously. 

“I have some information, er, pertaining to the case that could help.” He said with a small smile.

Chloe smiled a bit, happy to possibly have a break in the case. “What is it?” She asked, urging him to talk. 

Lucifer smirked a bit, tilting his head. “Not so fast.” He said, humming as he paused. “I want to accompany you on this case. Assist you with solving it.” He said. 

Chloe instantly frowned at him. “What?” She asked, shaking her head. “Why?” She asked. 

Lucifer frowned back. This Chloe was as stubborn as ever, which slightly annoyed him. “I want to help. I’ll give you some crucial information in exchange for you allowing me to help see this case through to the end.” 

“Okay…” She said, suspiciously looking at him. “But, why?” She repeated. 

“To get justice, of course.” He stated, as if that fact should have been obvious. 

“Fine.” Chloe said with a sigh, and Dan frowned at her, looking disappointed. She ignored him, taking Lucifer by the arm and lead him up the stairs and outside. 

“Ooo!” He smirked, enjoying her grabbiness. “Where are we going, Detective?” He asked, pausing before he leaned closer. “Are you going to handcuff me?” He asked in a sultry voice. “Please do.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and grimaced. “No.” She deadpanned, leading him out to her car and made him get into the back. “We’re going to the station. You’re going to tell me all about this information you have.” She stated. 

He got into the back, watching as she shut the door and walked over to get into the driver’s seat. He smirked to her. “Of course.” He stated, and she drove.

 

It didn’t take very long for Chloe to solve the case, with his help of course, and it ended up with an interesting twist. After finding out that Christopher was the killer, they followed him to an abandoned warehouse where Lucifer ended up getting shot in the arm- and he bled. It surprised him at first, and then he was left confused and in pain. Chloe had shot Christopher in return. Three times in the chest, to be exact. She had then rushed to Lucifer’s side, quickly pressing her hand to his wound to apply pressure. 

He hissed in pain and glared softly at her. He let out a weak chuckle. “I’m bleeding.” He said in disbelief.”

Chloe frowned. “Yeah.” She said, shaking her head. “You were shot, of course you’re bleeding… I shouldn’t have let you come- my lieutenant is going to be so pissed.” She sighed heavily. 

Lucifer frowned softly, hissing in pain when she pulled away. She tugged her jacket off her shoulders and moved to wrap the fabric around his wound. She tied it tightly to his arm, causing him to growl with pain. She then lead him back to her car and had him get into the passenger’s seat this time. She then got into the drivers side and headed to the hospital. 

He tried to convince her he didn’t need the hospital, saying he was immortal, but she ignored him and drove him anyways. 

Chloe didn’t leave the hospital until he had gotten stitches and was sitting up in a hospital bed, pouting at the fact that she had convinced him to stay and get treated. 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” She stated as she entered the room. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Why’s that?” He asked curiously, moving to stand up. His arm, now in a sling, was pulled close to his body, preventing it from moving. He sighed heavily, weakly attempting to at least slip his white button up back on, to no avail. 

Chloe stepped forwards, helping to slip his uninjured arm into the sleeve, and draped the other side over his shoulder. “Despite how annoying and lewd you are…” She paused, shrugging. “You really helped with this case. I couldn’t have solved it without you… So thank you.” She said, looking into his eyes. 

Lucifer stared into her eyes with disbelief, biting his bottom lip. He couldn’t believe she was in front of him- couldn’t believe he was able to see her again. It wasn’t his Chloe, though, he reminded himself. He cleared his throat and looked away. “It’s really nothing, Detective.” He said blandly.

Chloe shook her head. “No- it’s more than nothing.” She said, reaching out to grab his hand. “You were shot because of this case- because of me… Let me make it up to you.” She said sternly. 

He raised an eyebrow to her. “... How?” He asked, despite himself. He really should just leave, never see her again. He couldn’t help himself, though. 

She bit her bottom lip. “Let me make you dinner?” She suggested with a small smile, shrugging her shoulders. “Tomorrow night, my place…?”

Lucifer hesitated before he sighed and nodded his head. “Fine.” He agreed easily. “6 o'clock a good time?” He asked.

Chloe nodded with a smile. “Perfect.” She said, pausing. “Do you need a ride home?” She offered. 

Lucifer shook his head, figuring it would be pushing his luck to accept a ride home. He didn’t want to risk losing her again. He also felt like he might spill the whole reincarnation thing if he spent another minute with her. 

Slowly, she nodded her head. “Okay.” She said, patting his uninjured arm and smiled to him. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She stated before turning and left. 

He sighed heavily, running his hand over his face. This was probably a terrible idea, but he couldn’t stop himself. He was a compulsive train wreck when it came to her.

 

The next day he show up at exactly 6 o’clock, knocking lightly on her door. She promptly let him in and the smell of spaghetti sauce filled his nose. He smirked softly, his injured arm still in the sling. He was wearing a fresh tux, at least. He couldn’t seem to fit the jacket sleeve into the sling though, so he settled for resting it over that shoulder instead. 

“I hope you like spaghetti.” She stated, returning to where she was cooking at the stove. 

Lucifer nodded his head. “Spaghetti sounds delicious.” He commented, leaning against the opposite counter to watch her cook. He glanced around a bit, looking at the spacious home. “Not to sound rude, but how do you afford a place like this?” He couldn’t help but ask. “Surely a detective’s paycheck wouldn’t cover this place.”

Chloe glanced back to him. “Oh. Right.” She turned around to face him after a few seconds. “It’s my mom’s… I’ve been staying here. Um- me and Dan aren’t really seeing eye to eye.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

He nodded softly. “I’m sorry.” He said. “I shouldn’t have asked.” 

She waved a hand. “It’s fine. It’s been like this for awhile. Besides, I’m enjoying my space away from him. Believe me.” She smiled to him. 

He smiled back and the room filled with silence. That was up until a child appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, running up to Chloe and wrapped her arms around the women’s legs. 

“Who’s that, mommy?” The child asked, and Lucifer almost couldn’t believe his eyes. Chloe… Had a child. A child with Dan. He felt a pang of jealousy, but pushed it away. Not his Chloe. His Chloe hadn't had a child, or at least hadn't had a chance to. She had always talked about wanting to have a child one day. 

“Oh.” Chloe said, glancing over to Lucifer. She looked so happy as she placed her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “That’s Lucifer.” She said. “Lucifer, this is my daughter Trixie.” She introduced. 

Lucifer smiled softly. “Hello, Trixie.” He said, his eyes focusing on the detective’s daughter with interested. With her dark brown hair and eyes, Trixie surely looked like Dan, though she also looked like her mother. 

Chloe smiled lovingly towards her daughter. “Dan’s coming to pick her up in a few minutes.” She said to Lucifer. 

He nodded his head in response. “You never mentioned you had a daughter.” He said with interested.

She shrugged her shoulders. “The subject never came up.” She said in return. 

It wasn’t long before Dan arrived to pick up Trixie. Trixie unexpectantly looked to Lucifer, holding Dan’s hand as her father lead her to the door. “Bye, Lucifer!” She called out, waving her free hand. 

Lucifer awkwardly waved back, watching as the small girl left and the door shut behind her and Dan. 

“She likes you.” He heard Chloe say before he could comment anything. He raised an eyebrow, looking surprised. 

“She does?” He asked in disbelief. 

Chloe nodded her head. “Yeah. It seems like she likes you alot.” She said with a shrug, and he felt his chest well up with pride. 

It wasn’t long before dinner was done, and they ate in comfortable silence, simply enjoying one another’s company. When they were both finished, Lucifer looked to her and paused. 

“You remind me of someone.” He blurted, his face flushing as he looked away. “... Someone I once met.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow towards him. She gathered the dirty dishes and brought them to the sink, beginning to wash them. “Oh yeah?” She asked curiously. “Who?”

Lucifer frowned, getting up and leaned against the counter next to her. “... A women I once met.” He said softly. 

“... Okay?” She asked, looking pretty confused. 

He hesitated before he continued to speak. “She- she died a couple years ago…” He said as he stared down at his feet. “And I was in love with her, and someone close to me killed her-” He stopped himself, shaking his head. “You just remind me a lot of her.” 

Chloe stopped what she was doing and stared at him. The room filled with silence again and Lucifer shifted uncomfortably, frowning. 

“I’m sorry.” He blurted, letting out a weak chuckle and turned away from her. He grabbed his keys after where he had placed them on the counter. “I made this weird- I’ll leave.” He said and turned to walk to the door. Before he could go anywhere, he felt her grab his wrist, stopping him. 

“Wait-” she said, tugging his wrist until he turned to face her. “Lucifer, I’m so sorry…” She shook her head softly. “You didn’t make it awkward- I just don’t know what to say… You caught me off guard.” She said, hesitantly reaching up and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into a hug. 

At first, he tensed, not knowing whether or not to hug back. After a few minutes he relaxed into the embrace and wrapped his uninjured arm around her waist. “I’m sorry, Chloe…” He muttered weakly, feeling tears sting his eyes. 

Chloe shook her head softly, still hugging him as she asked, “For what? You didn’t do anything wrong.” She said as she gave him a squeeze. 

Lucifer shook his head, letting out a bitter chuckle. “It’s- nothing.” He let out a shaky breath, feeling hot tears roll down his cheeks. She slowly and hesitantly pulled back, giving him a concerned look. 

“It’s obviously not nothing.” She stated, her hands remaining on his arms, keeping him where he stood. 

He shook his head again. “Chloe-” He choked on a sob and tried to force the tears to stop. “I can’t,” He said, looking away from her. “I can’t.” He repeated. 

“Please,” She said softly. “Lucifer… You can talk to me.” She said, trying to assure him she would be there for him. Obviously he needed someone to be there for him, and she was the only person there at the moment. 

Lucifer hesitated, feeling as more tears rolled down his cheeks. “You-” He took in a gasping breath, breaking down as he let out uncontrollable sobs. “I watched y-you die.” He blurted. 

Chloe ignored the confusion she felt, pulling him into another hug. “Shhh…” She hushed gently, hugging him tightly for several moments before she pulled back. She silently lead him over to the couch, sitting him down. She wrapped her arms around him again, letting him lean his head into the crook of her neck. She allowed him to sob into her, feeling as his hand gripped at her jacket, holding the material tightly between his fingers. 

Pathetic. He felt absolutely pathetic. Like a baby that had been rudely ripped from his mother’s arms, and he wanted it all to stop. He wanted these emotions to go away, to feel absolutely nothing- but then there was Chloe. And she was there, holding him in her arms and allowing him to cry into her without any questions. 

It took him a long while, but finally his sobs quieted and he hesitantly pulled back from her embrace. “I’m sorry, Detective…” He muttered, his tone shaky and uneasy. He didn’t trust himself to look her in the eyes, so instead he trained his eyes on her lap. 

Chloe shook her head. “Don’t be.” She said, moving a hand to cup his cheek gently. “It’s fine. You’re fine. See?” She asked, tilting his chin so that he looked into her eyes. She paused for a few moments. “... What did you mean… When you said you watched me die?” She asked hesitantly, not wanting to send him into another fit of sobs, but she was so curious. 

Lucifer couldn’t help but stare at her. He let out a bitter chuckle, shaking his head lightly. “... Never thought reincarnations was real.” He muttered weakly. 

“What?” She asked, looking to him with disbelief. She almost thought he was joking, but he looked completely serious. “I don’t understand.” She said, wanting him to elaborate on it. 

“Chloe…” He began, glancing away briefly before continuing. He felt so stupid telling her this, but he felt like he had to. “I wasn’t lying when I said I was the Devil… I-I once knew you- well, not you. A different you. You’re the reincarnation of the women I once loved, I suppose… A cruel joke from dear old Dad.” He let out a forced chuckle, meeting her eyes. 

Chloe stared at him, trying to believe him, but it was hard. She didn’t believe in the Devil,reincarnation, or God- and she certainly didn’t believe that he was the Devil. “Okay…” She said uneasily, glancing away from him. “Do you have proof?” She asked hesitantly. 

He blinked, pausing. “... Detective.” He muttered, pausing briefly. “I-I suppose.” He said slowly. 

Chloe nodded her head. “I’m afraid I’m not going to believe you without proof.” She admitted, giving him a small, uneasy smile. 

Lucifer nodded his head. “... I understand.” He stated, pausing. “Promise to at least try not to scream? Or run away screaming?” 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “I’m not going to run away screaming, Lucifer… I promise.” She stated, moving to place her hand over his in a comforting manner. She couldn’t believe that she was listening to this- that she was asking him for proof that he was the Devil. What would she do if it was true? What if it wasn’t true? What if he was just crazy? She didn’t know what would upset her more. 

Slowly and hesitantly, Lucifer unfolded his wings from behind him, his head bowed and eyes closed tightly. He spread them out, as to show the Detective the large, feathery things. 

Chloe let out a gasp, her eyes widening. She tensed, her hand gripping his own as she stared at them, but she didn’t run, and she didn’t scream. He expected her to be terrified, to hate him and be scared of him- but she did nothing. 

Lucifer opened his eyes and looked to her. “... Chloe?” He asked hesitantly. 

“I believe you.” She stated simply, her eyes flicking to meet his. “... How did I die?” She asked. 

Lucifer let out a sigh and smiled sadly. He didn’t go into detail about her death, but he told her the jist of it, deciding it was her right to know. Chloe admitted the whole situation was extremely weird, and she admitted she didn’t know how to feel about him, but did say she trusted him and wanted to be friends. He accepted that, deciding having her as a friend was better than nothing. Even if he couldn’t have her as his own, he would be satisfied with just being in her life. That was his main reasoning behind become a police consultant, though he didn’t tell her that. He had simply shrugged to her and said, “I want to help catch bad guys.”, which seemed to be enough for her. Over the next few months, he helped her solve over dozens of cases, and they even made it a thing to have spaghetti for dinner at least one a week together. Afterwards, a lot of the time, he would stay later and they would play board games with Trixie. He loved it- he had to admit it, he really, really loved it. Every week he would wait and wait for the one night that they would spend together and whenever it came he was especially happy on those days. 

Now, three and a half months later, he let himself into her house with a huge smile. “Detective!” He called out in a sing-song voice, glancing around. 

Chloe appeared from her room after a few moments, eyeing him suspiciously. “What are you doing here so early?” She asked, frowning. It was six am on a Saturday morning, and she finally had a day off. It being her first day off without a case to work on in weeks. She just wanted to relax for once, but obviously Lucifer had other plans. 

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. “Do I need a reason to see my favorite Detective?” He asked with a slight hum to his voice. 

Chloe raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. She was still in her pajamas, the baggy flannel shirt and pants hanging off her body comfortably. “No, I guess not.” She said with a heavy sigh, running a hand through her hair. 

Lucifer smiled to her. “I figured we could spend our day off together.” He said, walking over to her. He brushed past her and walked into her room, smirking as he hopped onto her bed. 

Chloe followed him into her bedroom. “Well, you didn’t have to come here so early.” She said, ignoring him as she walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped back under the covers. The only reason she had been up in the first place had been so she could go to the bathroom. She hadn’t planned on actually getting up yet. 

Lucifer whined, laying down besides her and poking her back. “Deteeectiiive!” He said urgently with a huff. She had a frown as she turned around to face him. 

“What?” She snapped, still tired. She just wanted at least another hour. Was that too much to ask?

“What do you want to do today?” He asked, grinning at her. 

She rolled her eyes before closing them. “As of now, I want another hour of sleep.” She stated, pulling the blankets up to nearly cover her face.

Lucifer sighed heavily, pausing before he got closer. “I suppose that’s an option.” He said. “... What about after that? I believe the boardwalk is open. And it is quite lovely outside. Or maybe we could go-”

She cut him off, her hand moving to slap over his mouth. “Lucifer-” She hissed, her eyes open now as she glared at him “Please, just shut up!” She said, harsher than she intended. 

He huffed, but stopped talking rather than further annoying her. She hesitantly reached out and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in close to cuddle him. 

“Detective-” he mumbled, but stopped when she hushed him. 

“Be quiet and you can stay here.” She said as she closed her eyes, sighing contently. 

He nodded his head, saying nothing as he wrapped an arm around her middle. He watched as she drifted off, her arm draped motionlessly around his neck, keeping him close to her. Lucifer allowed her to sleep longer than an hour, figuring she needed it after she didn't wake up after an hour of sleep. She slept peacefully in his arms, only stirring once to turn around. She pressed herself back into him and he hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist, feeling the heat of her back pressed to his chest. It made memories return of the time he had spent with his own Chloe, leaving a dull ache to reside in his chest. He ignored it, pressing himself closer and buried his face into her hair, shutting his eyes tightly. He didn't sleep. Hell, it was rare for him to sleep in the first place, but he nearly dozed off a couple times with her wrapped up in his arms that way.

When Chloe woke up she felt a soft, steady breathing on the back of her neck. She hummed softly, content with the current cuddling position. It was actually really nice and she missed cuddling- it was one of her favorite things about being in a relationship. Slowly, she turned herself onto her other side to face Lucifer. Chloe smiled as she saw him looking restful as ever, his eyes shut, his face slack of any emotion. It was an odd look for him, something she had never seen on his face before; he looked peaceful. It was so out of character and out of place for him, that she almost thought this wasn’t Lucifer at all. 

“Lucifer…” she whispered, watching as his eyes fluttered open and he looked to her. 

He grunted softly, smiling a bit. “Good morning, Detective.” He greeted softly, enjoying the way she smiled back to him. 

“Good morning, Lucifer.” Chloe greeted in return, much happier now that she had some more sleep. She felt much more rested and ready to finally take on the day. Though, with how comfortable it was and how warm Lucifer’s body heat was, she considered making an excuse for them to stay in bed for a little longer. She couldn’t think of a sufficient reason, though, and found herself slipping out of his arms and moving to sit up. She pressed her hands back into the mattress, pushing herself up and out of bed. Lucifer watched her silently, remaining in the same position for a few moments more before he rose out of her bed as well, clearing his throat and sat on the edge of the bed. She ignored the awkward shift in the arm and put on a smile. With his back turned towards her, she moved to her dresser, picking out a pair of black jeans and a baggy t-shirt. Chloe didn’t hesitate to change, even with him in the room. He knew better than to peek, staying seating and faced away from her. 

“So,” She finally said, pulling the shirt over her head after having slipped on the jeans. “You said you wanted to do something today?” She asked, remembering how enthusiastic he had been over the subject earlier. 

Lucifer nodded his head, but still didn’t look to her. “Yes, it’s quite lovely out today.” He said, humming a bit. “That is… Unless you have plans. I can leave if you do.” He added, sounding unsure of himself. 

Chloe let a small smile find its way to her lips. She walked over in front of him, sitting across from him in a chair in the corner of her room and slipped on a pair of sneakers. “I’m not busy.” She said as she glanced to him. “And the boardwalk does sound awfully nice.” She said, watching as his entire face lit up. 

Lucifer almost instantly got to his feet, a large, happy smile spreading across his face. It was rare that she saw him genuinely smile; usually he always had a mischievous smirk or grin on his face. Or a smile that never seemed to fully reach his eyes. This though, this seemed real to her. It had her feeling giddy and happy, like a teenage girl who had just been asked out by her crush. 

Chloe rose to her a feet a few seconds after Lucifer. “Let’s go then?” She suggested, tilting her head slightly. He nodded his head, and the both of them headed out. 

The boardwalk was crowded and busy, and Chloe wasn’t all that surprised by it. It was, as Lucifer had said, quite lovely outside. Being 70 and sunny gave nearly everyone else the same idea to head to the boardwalk. She didn’t mind too much, simply hooking her arm with Lucifer’s, allowing him to weave them through the crowd. 

“Want to go on a couple rides?” She asked, leaning closer to him so he would hear her over the chatter of other people.

He blinked a bit and looked to her, nodding his head. “Whatever you’d like, Detective.” He said with a small smile, pausing. “... I’ve never actually gone on any rides, so I wouldn’t know which to choose.” 

Chloe stopped walking, tugging him to a stop with her. He looked at her with a shocked, confused expression. “You’re kidding?” She asked, her mouth dropping open with shock when he slowly shook his head. “You’ve never been on any rides? Not even a roller coaster?” 

He shook his head again, frowning to her. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, not sure if this was a good or a bad thing. “No, never.” He answered, shrugging. “Never saw a reason to go on any rides, I suppose.” 

She scoffed, starting to walk again and tugged him along with her. “We gotta get you on every ride possible, stat.” She said, tugging him over to the ticket booth. She ordered a ticket book of at least 40 tickets, refusing his offer to pay for it and paid for it herself. Lucifer stayed silent as she lead him over to one of the bigger roller coasters. The line wasn’t too long, so it didn’t take long before they were seated next to eachother on one of the carts of the ride. Chloe looked to Lucifer with a big smile and gently elbowed his arm with her own. “Excited?” She asked. 

Lucifer smiled a bit and shrugged. “I’m the Devil, this isn’t very exciting for me.” He admitted and she stuck her tongue out at him. 

Chloe didn’t say anything more, simply smiling when the ride started and the roller coaster’s wheels squealed as they jolted to life, sending the ride slowly up a slanted ‘hill’. He eyed the wide wearily, copying how Chloe had both her hands wrapped around the safety bar in front of them. He doubted that this ride was very safe and suddenly questioned why humans even invented things if they weren’t going to make them safe enough for proper use. 

Lucifer was more than shocked by the excited giggle that Chloe let out when the roller coaster sent them hurriling downwards. He braced himself, his body tensing and his lips in a tight line on his face. He couldn’t say that it was the most enjoyable thing in the world to be riding this wretched thing, but seeing Chloe happily giggling besides him did bring him some joy. 

He couldn’t help but watch as she put her arms up, them reaching high above her head as she let out a scream and he couldn’t help but laugh at how silly she was being. He put his arms up as well, copying her and let out a scream. She looked to him, looking almost overwhelmed with happiness. He stared back, feeling his heart nearly pound in his chest. He didn’t expect it when Chloe leaned over and pressed her lips quickly to his own, but he didn’t reject it. Rather, he welcomed it. 

Lucifer hummed with happy surprise against her lips, chuckling when she pulled away as the roller coaster hit a series of bumps. She had an embarrassed flush on her cheeks, covering her mouth with both hands as she looked to him nervously. When the ride stopped, they both got off and Chloe hesitantly grabbed his hand, leading him off and away from all the people. She stopped when they were at the edge of the boardwalk, the beach just on the other side of the fence. She looked to her feet, still holding his hand and cleared her throat. 

Lucifer smiled sadly. “It’s alright if you didn’t mean the kiss…” He said gently, gripping her hand softly with his own. He understood that sometimes when humans were overwhelmed with happiness, or even anger, they did things they would later come to regret. So it would be understandable if Chloe hadn’t meant when she did- that her action had just been a silly mistake on her part. He understood. He understood how she simply had wanted to stay friends, and that was okay. As long as he could still remain by her side, he was okay. 

Chloe looked to him and quickly shook her head. “No-” She let out a nervous chuckle and stepped closer to him, their chests nearly touching. “I meant it… I really meant it, Lucifer.” She said, hesitating. “I just don’t know if…. If you’re okay with it.” She said carefully, not wanting to bring up memories that would only serve to hurt him. She knew she wasn’t really the women he had once loved, a copy, perhaps. And she had come to accept that, but the last thing she wanted was to do something that would potentially hurt him. 

Lucifer flushed softly, pondering his next movement before he gently grasped her chin with his hand and tilted it upwards. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, giving her every opportunity to pull away, but she never did. Instead, she pulled him in closer, pressing her body into his as she kissed back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

When she pulled away, he looked to her. “I’m more than okay with it.” He stated confidently and she nodded her head. 

Chloe let out a sigh of relief and kissed him again, taking a few moments to relish in the feeling of his lips against her own. She pulled back with a content sigh. “... I love you, Lucifer.” She said softly, her eyes looking into his. 

Lucifer felt his heart beat faster in his chest and he felt his cheeks burn. “I’ve always loved you, darling.” He said with a smile. 

Chloe nodded her head, unable to control the smile she had. Her cheeks hurt with how much she had been smiling, but she didn’t care. She had what she wanted. She was happy, content with life. She had Lucifer.


End file.
